


Wrinkles

by Lafaiette



Series: Solas Fluff Friday [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have many laughing lines.” she says softly, wonder in her voice.</p><p>Companion fic to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5012068">Freckles</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrinkles

“Are you counting my freckles again, _vhenan_?”

She stops for a moment, her index finger a few inches far from his cheek, and looks at him. She tucks the number in a corner of her mind to avoid losing count and smiles.

He is smiling too, amused, and his broad hands rest on the small of her back, fingertips teasing the soft, but firm flesh of her butt.

“No.” she replies, tapping his nose. “I am counting your wrinkles.”

“Oh?” 

He is older than her - _infinitely_ older, even if she doesn’t know the extent of it - and neither of them hide it. He couldn’t even do that, since his face easily shows his mature age, but he knows she wouldn’t want him to do that.

To be honest, he suspects she finds their age difference… arousing. Sexy, even. 

Does she get excited when she thinks about that?

He asks her that and she babbles something, taken aback. Still, she doesn’t deny it and goes back to count his wrinkles with a deep blush on her cheeks.

“I… I don't know if I like older men that way, but…” she smiles at him again, her finger now hovering above his mouth. “But I definitely love _you_ and yes, I have a thing for _your_ older age.”

His smirk broadens and he thrums his fingers on her skin, observing her as she starts to count again. He feels flattered. A bit smug and satisfied too. But above all, he feels grateful and honored and one of his hands moves up to cup her cheek.

“You have many laughing lines.” she says softly, wonder in her voice.

“Really?” The _vallaslin_ hide and cover the signs and freckles on her face, but it doesn’t matter. He can see the sweet, little marks on the tip of her nose, her flushed cheeks, and the details of her lips all the same. That’s what it’s important.

That’s what he wants to remember too.

“Yes.” she stops counting and kisses him, a gentle, sweet peck that sends warm vibes all over his body and soul. “It means you laughed and smiled a lot when you were younger.”

He did? He almost cannot recall it. So much has changed and so many years - _millennia_ \- have passed. His youth is lost into time and only his skin remembers it now.

“I still do.” he replies, chuckling when she shoots him a pointed - even worried - look. “I admit I became rather grim during the years, but I did not forget how to smile, _vhenan_.”

He does so, cupping her face in his hands, and her gaze softens. She traces the corners of his mouth and eyes as he continues: “In fact, I do it often - always - when I am with you.”

“Yes.” she grins at him and he sees cute lines form near her lips as well. “So does that mean I make you happy?”

He pulls her closer to kiss her, then presses his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes, looking at the warm, timid smile she is watching him with, feeling the love and contentedness her presence creates in his heart grow and fill him entirely.

And he wonders if the laughing lines on his face truly date back to his youth or if she is the sweet, wonderful, beautiful reason they are there.

“Yes, my heart.” he murmurs. “Yes, you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Solas' adorable wrinkles and laughing lines around his eyes and mouth. He is such a dork. 
> 
> I have a soft spot for age difference too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
